pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Jason
Emma- So… What now? Alix- We wait Emma- For somebody to find us? Alix- For the Cliffhanger moment Emma- What? Alix- Whenever anything happens to us, it starts up with a cliffhanger so they can run the theme song Emma- Theme song? Alix- Well you see… ???- Well well well… it seems we have a few rats in our hole… Team Siren can’t have any witnesses. Alix- Why am I always right?! (Theme song) Main Episode Alix- Did I not tell you? Emma- I still don’t know what they heck you’re talking about! Alix- Forget about it! Let’s prep for battle! Team Siren Grunt- Not so fast! (throws a small orb at Alix and Emma) Alix- Oh crap! It’s one of those EMP devices! Team Siren Grunt- Well of course. I’m smart enough to know I don’t stand a chance against the Kalos Champion. Alix- So the only way for you to win is to cheat like a coward? Team Siren Grunt- Yes! I mean no. I mean… No more talk! (throws out a Houndour) Destroy Them! ???- Not so fast! Team Siren Grunt- What now? ???- I’m afraid I can’t let you do that! Team Siren Grunt- Who the heck are you? ???- The name’s Jason! Emma- That name… Team Siren Grunt- Well then, aren’t we confident… my name’s Rex. Soon to be top Admin in team Siren! Jason- Yeah right! You seem like you’re hardly even a grunt! Rex- Well after I get rid of you three I’ll be sure to get a promotion! But first… (Rex pulls out a black remote and presses a button. Houndour’s eyes turn yellow and glow red) Alix- Impossible... Rex- Suprised? Autumn told you that was a prototype! Alix- True. But that doesn't matter! What matters is now Jason can’t fight! Jason- Can’t I? Go! Garchomp! (Jason throws out a Pokéball, a Garchomp is sent out) Emma and Alix- No… way… Jason- Garchomp, use earthquake. (Garchomp uses earthquake, it knocks back the Houndour) Rex- Why you little… Houndour, Enraged Flamethrower! (The Houndour lets out a flamethrower which Garchomp easily dodges) Jason- Garchomp! Dragon Claw! (Garchomp hits the Houndour with a Dragon Claw sending it flying) Rex- No! (The Houndour lands on the grunt, knocking the device out of his hands) Rex- The device! (The device falls down the crater and shatters on a rock) Jason- Yes! Take that, Rex! Rex- The boss will kill me. Jason- Well you better run back and tell him the bad news! Here let me help! (Jason throws out a Pokéball) Jason- Go! Torterra! (A Torterra is sent out) Emma- (gasps) Wait… Sinnoh Pokémon, Torterra, Garchomp… that can’t be… Jason- Torterra! Use Frenzy Plant! Garchomp, use Draco Meteor! (The two Pokémon fire the attacks at the grunt where they combine and send him flying) Rex- I’ll get you!!!! Jason- Well that’s enough of that. You two okay? Alix- Yeah. We’re fine thanks to you. And I think the EMP is wearing off. Who are you? Jason- Oh, well you know my name’s Jason. Ray sent me. Emma- You wouldn’t happen to be THE Jason, would you? Alix- Who’s THE Jason? Emma- He’s champion of the Sinnoh region! Rumor has it he left to join the Royale a few months ago! Jason- And the rumors would be soon. Jason Hall, Sinnoh Champion, at your service. Alix- Whoa… How’d you find us? Jason- That would be thanks to your tracker. We would've been here sooner but it was quite hard to encrypt! Alix- Ah. That explains it. Jason- Okay. Let’s get you to Aquacorde Town. Ray’s waiting for you there. Emma- Hey. Once the two of you heal up, you should have a battle! You’re both champions! Alix- I’m afraid that’s out of the cards. Jason- Why? I think It sounds like a great idea! Alix- Because… I’m quitting Pokémon Battling. For good. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Episodes Category:Episodes